pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pidgeot (anime)
This Pidgeot is a / -type Pokémon that was owned by Ash. Biography It was caught as a Pidgeotto in the Viridian Forest and it was used in some gym battles, but always got hurt badly in battle.IL003: Ash Catches a Pokémon In Pallet Party Panic, it was used to slash Team Rocket's Meowth Balloon with its Quick Attack to stop them from escaping with Pikachu, but Team Rocket had a backup balloon to escape. After Team Rocket is blasted off by Charizard, Ash and the group were heading to the Orange Islands to bring the GS Ball back to Professor Oak as requested on the way. Ash was later attacked by a Fearow who leads a flock of Spearow and is the same Spearow that Ash wanted to catch it at the start of his journey who is now evolved into a very ferocious form. With Pikachu's Thunder Shock, Ash lands on the same tree where Team Rocket had landed. Ash manages to use Team Rocket as bait to be chased by Fearow and its flock. He let his Pidgeotto to convince all of the wild Pidgey and Pidgeotto to fly away and it succeeds and Fearow arrives to stop them from flying away as it attacks Pidgeotto and was hurt. As Pidgeotto was desperate to save all the wild Pidgey and Pidgeotto from Fearow, it suddenly evolved into a Pidgeot. Pidgeot allows Ash and Pikachu to be mounted by it to stop Fearow. It demonstrates its powerful Gust and Quick Attack on Fearow followed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt to weaken it. When the Fearow was weak, Ash tried to catch it, but failed to do so. Pidgeot teams up with all the wild Pidgey and Pidgeotto to attack Fearow multiple times making the latter flying away in fear. Ash released his Pidgeot to protect the Pidgeotto and Pidgey promising to come back for it after he delivered the GS Ball. It is last seen flying with a flock of wild Pidgey and Pidgeotto in the sunset. Although Ash promise to come back, Pidgeot hadn't appeared throughout the entire series, although it's possible Ash came back some time around and decided to leave Pidgeot in the wild.OI001: Pallet Party Panic In Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, Pidgeot appears in Ash's flashback as a Pidgeotto where it warmed up Ash along with Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander while being stranded inside the cave during a blizzard. In Alola, Kanto!, Pidgeot made a cameo with its Pidgey and Pidgeotto companion in one of the photos that Rotom Pokédex had taken.SM042: Alola, Kanto! Known moves Using Gust as Pidgeotto Ash Pidgeotto Quick Attack.png Using Quick Attack as Pidgeotto Ash Pidgeotto Sand Attack.png Using Sand Attack as Pidgeotto Ash Pidgeotto Whirlwind.png Using Whirlwind as Pidgeotto Ash Pidgeotto Wing Attack.png Using Wing Attack as Pidgeotto Ash Pidgeotto Double-Edge.png Using Double-Edge as Pidgeotto |stage2 =Pidgeot |img2 = Ash Pidgeot Gust.png Using Gust Ash Pidgeot Quick Attack.png Using Quick Attack | Gust; flying; IL003: Ash Catches a Pokémon Quick Attack; normal; IL003: Ash Catches a Pokémon Sand Attack; ground; IL004: Challenge of the Samurai Whirlwind; normal; IL006: Clefairy and the Moon Stone Wing Attack; flying; IL007: The Water Flowers of Cerulean City Double-Edge; normal; IL063: The Battle of the Badge }} Improvised move *Gust Counterattack Voice actress *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese and English) Trivia *Pidgeot is the first one of Ash's Pokémon that learned all of its moves in the evolution stage that he caught it in, and evolved later. The other one is Glalie. *In ''Pallet Party Panic''s "Who's that's Pokémon?" was a Pidgeot with dark yellow skin, but Ash's Pidgeot has brown skin. *Pidgeot is Ash's first -type caught at the beginning of his journey. *Megumi Hayashibara who plays Team Rocket's Jessie in the Japanese-language version voices Pidgeotto and Pidgeot in both the Japanese and English versions of the anime. *Pidgeot is one of two Flying-type Pokémon Ash has caught that have already been evolved, the other being Noctowl. *Pidgeot is the first Pokémon Ash caught via battling. *Brock once stated that besides Pikachu, Pidgeot was Ash's most loyal Pokémon and would do anything for him. He even stated that it was more loyal than Charizard. Gallery Ash's Pidgeotto seen in the Pokémon Theme. Ash Pidgeotto.png As Pidgeotto Ash Pidgeotto Gust Counterattack.png Performing Gust Counterattack as Pidgeotto }} References pl:Pidgeot Asha Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon